


Tensei 1 : Boyfriend 0

by CherryFlan



Category: Star Girl and the Illusion Paradise | 星ノ少女ト幻奏楽土
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFlan/pseuds/CherryFlan
Summary: [repost from https://cherryflan.deviantart.com/art/Drabble-Tensei-1-Boyfriend-0-332202487]Inspired by Yunare's art!Spanish version at my tumblr[link]





	Tensei 1 : Boyfriend 0

**Author's Note:**

> [repost from https://cherryflan.deviantart.com/art/Drabble-Tensei-1-Boyfriend-0-332202487]
> 
> Inspired by Yunare's art!  
> Spanish version at my tumblr [[link]](http://cherryflan.tumblr.com/post/33500505614/drabble-tensei-1-noviecito-0)

Now Maigo spends more time with him. With that guy. Her... _boyfriend_.

But there're things that she exclusively asks to Tensei: advices and intimate secrets, going out shopping for presents (for him...), homework that she can't understand, and for going to concerts of their adored Idol together.

Maigo says that she doesn't go with him because he doesn't like Idol (BLASPHEMY! STAY AWAY AT LEAST 50KM FROM MY MAIGO-CHAN!), and also because, as Maigo said: "It's so much fun going with you than with anyone else, Tensei-chan."

So... how could she say no. Any loathing feeling towards that puny boyfriend disappeared in that instant, and Tensei stayed like that until after the concert.

Because screaming their lungs out to their favourite songs together with their dear Idol, was a happiness shared only with the both of them.

And sleeping together in the house that was closer was priceless.  



End file.
